Mundo paralelo
by pinklongbottom
Summary: historia desarrollada durante el quinto año, una chica entra en la vida de Draco para mostrarle que el tambien tiene un lado humano.
1. Chapter 1

**Si aki esta otra historia mía, espero ke esta también les guste y no es el Pansy/ Draco ke prometí, pero ese esta por salir, esta es una historia inspirada por la loka de Johanna, ke insistio en ke hiciera un historia donde ella fuera novia de Draco asi ke aki esta, espero reviews, asi sea para jitomatazos, lean…**

Un triste adiós.

El noticiero de media tarde anunciaba un misterioso ataque a un banco muggle y Alexandra miraba el televisor en una sala de espera de lo que era un departamento de justicia muggle en Francia.

"Se ha recibido le noticia de tres cadáveres, de los cuales solo se ha reconocido a una mujer de 40 años respondía al nombre de Zoe Bernhardt, desgraciadamente los otros cuerpos no han sido…"

Alexandra cerro los ojos y sin poder reprimir mas su sentimiento de pérdida y comenzó a llorar, minutos después frente a ella se apareció una mujer rubia de ojos negros, bueno ese era el efecto que daban los ojos de la chica, que no tendría mas de 25 años.

-Alexandra, nena, yo no puedo…, no puedo hacerme cargo de ti- la chica planeaba continuar pero ya no pudo pues se unió al llanto de su sobrina.

Esa mujer anunciada en el noticiero muggle no era otra más que la madre de Alexandra Bernhardt, Alexa, como le decía su madre, era bruja, una muy buena a decir verdad, y vivía en Francia donde asistía al colegio Beauxbatons.

Alexa seguía llorando y entre más trataba de olvidar la razón de su llanto mas recuerdos compartidos con Zoe llegaban a su mente, por decir recordaba que su madre le dejaba mantener relación con ambos mundos, el muggle y el mágico, Zoe era una gran bruja, sin prejuicios a pesar de ser de sangre pura, este hecho hacia que Alexandra temiera mas su futuro al lado de su padre: Christopher Bernhardt, un hombre de sangre pura, lleno de prejuicios, alguien que odiaba hasta un punto enfermo todo lo relacionado con los muggles, pero sobre todas las cosas odiaba a los sangre sucia, en pocas palabras un sangre pura adinerado, pero Alexa solo sabia la mitad de la historia…

Hace 16 años.

-Zoe esta en labor de parto- le anuncio Claudette a Christopher mediante red Flu.

-Voy para allá- dijo Christopher muy a su pesar, no quería imaginarse lo que diría la familia Tremont, familia de Zoe, si el no se presentaba.

En cuanto pudo tomo un traslador hacia Francia y al llegar se llevo una sorpresa no muy grata.

-Ha sido niña- dijo Zoe al ver entrar a Christopher a la habitación que ella ocupaba en el hospital mágico.

Christopher guardo silencio y la niña colocada en una cuna cerca de la cama de Zoe cambio su cabello negro por uno rojo.

-Ciertamente, no es lo que esperaba, de hecho no esperaba de ti nada mas que continuar el linaje de los Bernhardt, pero ya veo que no va a ser así, se supone que eras perfecta para la familia, eres sangre pura y no estas fea, pero esto- dijo señalando a su hija- no lo acepto-

Después de esa conversación Zoe perdió todo contacto con el, toda la familia Tremont dejo de hablar con los Bernhardt.

Estos eran los recuerdos que surgían en la mente de Christopher, al recibir una lechuza de Claudette, la tía de Alexa.

Christopher:

Lamento informarte que Zoe ha muerto hoy por la mañana, no me pidas detalles, pronto los recibirás.

El otro motivo de esta carta es hacerte saber que, desafortunadamente para mí y para Alexa, no puedo hacerme cargo de ella, seguro tú podrás acomodarla contigo en Londres y continuar su educación mágica, procura darle la familia que se merece.

Claudette Tremont

Christopher no había tomado con sorpresa la noticia, de hecho no le extraño en absoluto…

Alexa mal pasó esa noche, mientras repasaba mentalmente toda la información que le había caído de golpe:

Su madre había muerto

Tenía un no desaparecido padre

Se iría a vivir con el a Inglaterra

Dejaría, por obvias razones, Beauxbatons.

No lo podía creer, mejor dicho, no lo quería creer.

A la mañana siguiente su tía le pidió que hiciera su equipaje mientras ella ordenaba las cosas de Zoe, pero a media tarde Claudette salio a comprar algo de comida muggle, la favorita de Alexandra, a decir verdad a Alexa le agradaba todo lo muggle: comida, moda, tecnología… ¡tecnología!

Ahora que se iba a Inglaterra, ¿Qué pasaría con su i-pod, ¿Con su computador? …

Bueno, el i-pod lo podía esconder, pero el computador, era caso perdido, Alexa se resigno a perder su principal fuente de entretenimiento, era una pena, no podía llegar con su anti-muggle padre y pedir espacio para un computador.

Con estos pensamientos, Alexandra, se interno en la recamara de su madre para buscar su consuelo: el i-pod, pero algo más la distrajo, en el tocador todavía se hallaba una caja musical, que a su vez servia de joyero.

Abrió con sumo cuidado la cajita y se escucho una melodía tan familiar para Alexa, encontró dentro de la caja varias cosas: un par de aretes, gargantillas de oro y plata y un anillo muy especial, que si a Alexa no le fallaba la memoria, era el anillo favorito de su madre, era de plata con zafiros y diamantes incrustados.

De nuevo la tristeza se apodero de ella y sus ojos antes negros, con raros vestigios verdes se tornaron grises y su cabello antes morado con azul se encontraba de un tono castaño claro muy peculiar, esa, era la verdadera imagen de Alexa, que siendo una metamorfomaga vio sus habilidades afectadas.

Alexa se coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y este se encogió hasta adoptar la talla del dedo de Alexa, después de observar todos esos recuerdos durante varios minutos decidió conservar toda la caja, una botella de perfume a medio terminar, misma fragancia que su madre le presto para asistir a una fiesta. También decidió quedarse con varias prendas, que aunque le quedaran grandes, le fascinaban.

Y así fue rescatando recuerdos de su madre hasta que su tía llego y la encontró dormida abrazando un voluminoso sweater que había pertenecido a Zoe y que era por mucho el preferido de Alexandra.

Claudette termino de empacar las cosas de su sobrina y dejo en un baúl aparte todo lo que Alexa había apartado del cuarto de su hermana, al regresar a la recamara de Zoe y ver a Alexa dormida solo suspiro y dijo:

-J'espère du coeur que c'est la mieux chose pour vous-

(Espero de corazón que esto sea lo mejor para ti)

**Este ha sido el primer Cáp. Y Johanna, te odio por obligarme a hacer esto, pero aun asi espero que sea un éxito y por obvias razones te dedico la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Claudette dormía placidamente cuando, por azares del destino, cayo de la cama, esto provoco obviamente que despertara.

-Maldito aparato muggle, no sonó- fue lo primero que articulo al revisar el despertador que tenia en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, según ese aparato le quedaban 20 minutos para llevar a Alexa al lugar del que saldría el traslador a Londres, donde, según palabras de Christopher, esperaría a Alexandra.

Claudette se puso de pie como rayo y despertó a Alexa mas agresivamente de lo que a su sobrina le hubiera gustado.

Alexa se apresuro a alistarse y estuvo lista en 10 minutos, mientras que su tía seguía peleándose con el horno de microondas.

-Déjalo tía, quizás mi padre me alimente, ¿no crees?-

-Si, Ale, ya vámonos, que el traslador no tarda en salir-.

Claudette no tenía tiempo que perder así que sin más decidió usar aparición conjunta y en un dos por tres llegaron a un callejón cerrado y aparentemente invisible para los muggles.

-Bueno, Alexa, aquí nos despedimos, procura escribir, por cierto mandare tu lechuza dentro de unos días, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta todo bien y pro…-

-No puedo creer que te vas, Merlín, quisiera que te pudieras quedar, pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga las posibilidades iré a Londres por ti.- después de decir esto Claudette se abalanzo sobre Alexandra y la abrazo como si fuera la ultima vez y comenzó a llorar.

-Alexa, déjame verte- pidió Claudette, por lo que Alexa hizo que su cabello negro se tornara castaño claro y sus ojos verdes se hicieran grises.-tienes el cabello y la nariz de tu mama, ¿sabes, tu don lo heredaste de tu abuelo paterno, jamás dejes de utilizarlo, te puede ser de mucha ayuda, te voy a extrañar, adiós Alexa-

-Adiós tía, gracias por todo, y prometo que te escribiré cada semana-

-Claudette abrazo a Alexa por última vez y le ofreció una botella de plástico, el traslador, y Alexandra desapareció segundos después.

El viaje por traslador no le resulto nada agradable y tampoco le gusto su llegada a Londres, porque para colmo después de dar vueltas y ver una serie de luces que lo único que conseguían era marearla, cayo al suelo dentro de una construcción, se podía apreciar en lo alto una estructura de hierro repleta de engranajes (estaba dentro de la torre del Big Ben), estaba examinando el lugar cuando una voz varonil, pero fría, la distrajo.

-Así que tú eres Alexandra-

-Si, ¿usted quien es?-

-Soy Christopher Bernhardt, pero me puedes decir padre-

-¿y es mero titulo, o se lo ha ganado?- pregunto Alexa sin ninguna pena

-Veo que heredaste mi inteligencia-

-Pues entonces yo creo que usted esta ciego, yo no herede nada de usted- contesto Alexa con indiferencia.

Pero así era Alexa, no perdonaba fácil, o por lo menos no iba a perdonar a su "padre" tan rápido, después de todo nunca se había preocupado por ella, durante esos 15 años, jamás había recibido una carta o algún regalo o siquiera un mensaje de odio por parte de el.

-Me agradas- dijo el señor sin rodeos

-Es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de usted, ¿nos vamos?- agrego Alexa.

Los dos se encaminaron y Christopher no se tomo la molestia de cargar el equipaje de Alexa, quien por supuesto se molesto.

-Yo creo que si como padre no sirve, como cargador puede hallar su profesión- y le tiro la maleta a los pies

-Eres una molestia- declaro sin inmutarse siquiera

-Me imagine que era lo que pensaba cuando me abandono apenas yo nací-

-Sabes contestar los ataques, eres lista-

-Soy lista, pero no se atribuya el merito, pero bueno, ¿va a cargar mi maleta, o es una de las tantas cosas que tendré hacer por mi misma?-

-Creo que podrá entrar a tu lista-

-No esperaba menos de usted- y dicho esto Alexa se resigno a tener que cargar la maleta, que afortunadamente había sido encantada por su tía para que fuera ligera.

Caminaron cerca de media hora hasta que llegaron a un local que era totalmente ignorado por los muggles, se encontraba entre dos locales y en la entrada había un letrero que decía "El caldero chorreante".

-¿Qué es aquí?- se aventuro a preguntar Alexa, aun sabiendo que quizás no obtendría una respuesta educada

-Es un pub de magos, ¿recuerdas que ningún muggle se detiene a ver el local ni siquiera por curiosidad, pues eso es porque este lugar es invisible para esos, quiero decir ellos-

-¿eres sangre pura?- pregunto de repente Alexa, asombrándose de su determinación

-Si, y me enorgullece decir que tu también lo eres-

-Prejuicioso-

-Eres una niña todavía, no sabes los beneficios que te trae el ser de buena familia.-

-Quizás no, pero se los beneficios de ser una buena persona-

-¿quieres empezar de nuevo, por que la verdad yo tengo varios comentarios en mente que podría hacerte-

-Que bueno, por lo menos ahora se que piensa- contesto a pesar de saber que siendo mayor le debía respeto.

Ese comentario hizo que Christopher se dejara llevar por el impulso…

-Mira niñita tonta, mas te vale que empieces a respetarme, hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes de mi y, créeme, no quieres saberlas, así que por la cuenta que te trae es mejor que guardes tus comentarios inmaduros para discutir con gente de tu edad-

Alexandra se vio intimidada y decidió creerle cuando el decía que no quería saber las otras cosas sobre su padre, pero aun así no pudo evitar enojarse y su cabello se torno rojo fuego, tan de repente que Christopher se sobresalto.

-¡Eres matemorfomaga, he de decirte que eres un estuche de sorpresas-

Alexa trato de tranquilizarse y pronto su cabello antes rojo se torno verde seco.

-Usted se sorprende porque nunca se hizo cargo de mí-

Chris, decidió ignorarla y había varias cosas que molestaran a Alexa: sentirse utilizada, lo prejuicios, sentirse impotente, y ser ignorada. Esto último no pareció importarle a Christopher y siguió su camino hasta la puerta trasera del bar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Alexa totalmente desorientada

-Espera y veras, supongo que en Francia- contestó Christopher mientras sacaba su varita antes de continuar- tenían un lugar donde te abastecías de material escolar, tú sabes: pergaminos, tinta, plumas, ingredientes, libros-

-Aja-

-Pues aquí- dijo señalando un arco que se había abierto ante ellos después de que el diera unos cuantos golpes en la pared que antes había allí- es donde adquirimos todo, El callejón Diagon-

-De acuerdo, ¿pero que vamos a comprar aquí?-

-¡por Merlín, ya te dije, tu material escolar, asistirás a Hogwarts, mi amigo Lucius Malfoy tiene trato, digamos, especial con el consejo y te consiguió un puesto-

- Ah, este bien, creo-

-Bueno, pues vayamos a Gringotts, allí te daré el dinero y aquí esta tu lista de útiles-

Alexa la examino, pero vio en un fragmento que deberían elegir un libro según la lista de cada una de sus casas

-¿casas?- pregunto Alexandra

-¿nunca has escuchado hablar de Hogwarts, cierto?-

-Si, el año anterior, para lo del Torneo de los tres Magos, se que es el colegio al que asiste Harry Potter-

Christopher no se molesto en ocultar su cara de molestia al escuchar el nombre del chico

-Las casas-comenzó Christopher- de Hogwarts son cuatro: Slytherin, en esa estuve yo, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, cada una fue creada por una de los fundadores de la escuela, ciertamente seria un orgullo que estuvieras en Slytherin-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que esa es la casa de la sangre pura, de la gente astuta de la gente…-

-Mala- termino Alexandra por el

-No es malo ser persistente-

-Es malo cuando tu persistencia te lleva a hacer atrocidades- contesto Alexa tratando de parecer calmada

-¿tu como sabes eso?-

-Porque de esa casa, si mal no recuerdo, fue Voldemort-

-Me parece que tienes muchas agallas para pronunciar el nombre de Señor Tenebroso-

-¿Señor tenebroso, bueno creo que ya se lo que me querías ocultar, ¿no es así, pero aun así no son agallas y mucho menos exhibicionismo, es solo sentido común, no le voy a temer a un nombre-

-Creo que definitivamente no deshonraras a la familia y estarás en Slytherin- afirmo Chris.

Alexandra pensó que seria horrible estar en Slytherin, pero prefirió guardarse su comentario lleno de deshonra para la familia Bernhardt.

Durante toda esa plática acera de las casas habían caminado y se encontraban frente a Gringotts, una construcción con una leve inclinación y atestada de gnomos, no eran las criaturas más amables del mundo mágico, pero sabían guardar dinero, tal como lo comprobó Alexandra la bajar a la cámara de su padre la 546.

Cuando salieron, Alexa como pudo se puso de pie, ya que el viaje la había aturdido por completo.

Christopher le entregó una bolsa con dinero mágico y le dijo que la esperaría en Floreans Fortescue, a lo que Alexa solo pudo preguntarse que demonios era eso, y por que la urgencia de comprar ya el material.

Lo primero que se decidió a comprar fueron los libros, pero ni siquiera sabia de alguna librera, justo en ese momento un chico con un sapo en la mano pasaba caminando por ahí al lado de una señora de sombrero extravagante

-Oye, disculpa, eh-comenzó a decir Alexa que no era una chica muy social.

El chico de cara redonda se detuvo y se acerco a ella

-¿que sucede?-

-Tengo un problema, bueno primero que nada, me llamo Alexandra, bueno le asunto es que no se donde comprar los libros-

-¿Cómo que no sabes querida?- interrumpió la señora del sombrero chistoso-

-Bueno, es que, yo no soy inglesa, bueno, acabo de llegar de Francia-

-No te preocupes, seguro que mi abuela te podrá ayudar-

-Si, niña, no te preocupes, solo acompáñanos, al fin y al cabo nosotros apenas vamos llegando, no puedo creer lo rápido que se pasa el tiempo, solo falta una semana para que inicie este nuevo año escolar, ¿por cierto a que curso entras?-

-Entro a quinto, aunque no se a que casa asistiré-

-ojala entres a Gryffindor- respondió el chico- allí estoy yo con todos mis amigos, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Hermione-

-Espera, ¿Harry?- interrumpió Alexa, mientras la abuela del chico se adelantaba.

-Si, Harry Potter-

-¿el es tu amigo cercano?-

-No tanto, de hecho me llevo más con Hermione, e muy inteligente y siempre se esta metiendo en problemas por mi culpa, sobretodo con el profesor Snape, el es muy malo y le encanta favorecer a los de su casa, los de Slytherin-

-Mi padre quiere que entre a Slytherin-

-¿por que?-

-Porque ahí ha estado su familia por generaciones-

-Vaya, eh, pues…-

-No te asustes, se todo lo referente a esa casa y créeme, no quiero estar ahí-

-Cuando entramos a primer curso mi compañero Dean tampoco sabía nada del colegio…-

-¿Cómo te llamas, llevamos platicando un buen rato y no me has dicho como te llamas-

-Me llamo Neville Longbottom, y tú eres Alexandra…-

-Bernhardt-

La abuela de Neville se dio la vuelta al escuchar el apellido de Alexa.

-¿tienes algo que ver con Mildred Bernhardt?-

-No se, supongo, si ella tiene algo que ver con Christopher Bernhardt, entonces si-

-Christopher es su hijo-

-Vaya- articulo Alexa antes de internarse en un local en el cual se leía Flourish y Blotts

-Aquí es la librería- le susurro Neville, tratando de hacerse espacio entre una multitud que se encontraba allí para recibir un nuevo pedido de quien sabe que libro de moda.

Después de ir a la librería se pasaron por túnicas de Madame Malkin, después a la boticaria y por ultimo, por insistencia de Neville, fueron a la tienda de quidditch.

-Soy demasiado torpe como para jugar al quidditch- le susurro Neville a Alexa antes de abandonar la tienda, y así con todas sus cosas dentro de la maleta, que por obra también de su tía, había sido agrandada.

-Bueno Alexandra- inicio la abuela de Neville con cortesía- nosotros ya nos vamos, espero que te agrade nuestro país-

-Adiós Alexandra- se despidió Neville

-Espera, ¿Dónde queda Floreans Fortescue?-

-Solo sigue derecho y veras un local con una pequeña terraza llena de mesas con sombrillas-

-De acuerdo, gracias, por cierto me puedes llamar Alexa-

-Si, hasta luego, nos veremos el 1 de septiembre-

Y dicho esto Neville se desapareció entre la multitud, Alexandra estaba cansada y agradecida con los Longbottom, mira que ayudarle a alguien a quien no conocen, con esos pensamientos Alexandra se apresuro a llegar a Floreans Fortescue, que resulto ser una heladería, distinguió en una mesa los ojos grises de su padre junto con su cabello casi blanco, pero no estaba solo, estaba con dos hombres, uno parecía tener su edad y el otro la de Christopher, se acerco cautelosamente y cuando llego hasta ellos su padre ni siquiera la miro.

Alexa tuvo carraspear para que su padre le hiciera caso.

-Ah, si, perdona Lucius, ella es mi hija- recalcó la ultima palabra y le lanzo una mirada furtiva al mas joven de los rubios- Alexandra, Alexandra el es el señor Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco

-Un placer- respondió Lucius y tomo la mano de Alexandra para besarla, después le indico a su hijo con la mirada, que saludara y Draco se aproximo y con la misma fría caballerosidad beso la mano de Alexa.

En ese momento Alexa sintió como una descarga eléctrica que iniciaba en su mano y terminaba en su espina dorsal, peri aquello no le gusto nada, mas bien, fue como un escalofrío.

Por su parte Draco sintió lo mismo pero, en un sentido contrario, le había agradado la chica y le habían fascinado sus ojos en ese momento violetas.

No hay mensaje por falta de lectores, pero gracias a Alexa Hiwatari por seguir leyendo su historia

Zaimadden: gracias por tu honesta opinión y ya te respondí con un mensajillo, jeje, continua tus historias pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

El viaje al Callejón Diagon la había dejado exhausta, pero aun faltaba lo peor…

Tras haber conocido al "amable" señor que le había ayudado a obtener un pase privilegiado a Londres, su padre le había ordenado seguirlo, ni siquiera ahora podía caminar a su lado.

Llegaron a la entrada del Callejón Knockturn, al verlo Alexandra sintió un escalofrió de desagrado, parecido al que sintió al saludar a Malfoy.

-¿tengo que entrar allí?- pregunto Alexa con un gesto como de asco.

-Es la única manera de llegar a casa de tu abuela, no me fío de esas porquerías muggles, y mucho menos del autobús Noctámbulo, se puede encontrar todo tipo de… gentuza en el-

'_Arghhh'_ pensó Alexa mientras avanzaba hacia el dichoso callejón, era tan tétrico e imponente a la vez.

-Ahí, en ese local-

-Pero esta lleno de artefactos…-

-No te estoy preguntando, ¡métete ahí!-

Alexa tuvo que aguantarse que por tercera vez en el mismo día el idiota ese que se creía su padre le diera órdenes, era tan…

Se interno en la espantosa tienda cuya anuncio rezaba: Burgin y Burkes.

Estaba totalmente atiborrada con objetos que sin duda alguna hacían de herramienta para los magos tenebrosos.

-Toma- le indico su padre ofreciéndole una bolsa llena de polvos Flu, de la cual el ya había tomado un puño, después con su varita había encendido la chimenea del local al tiempo que un viejo decrepito y de avaricioso aspecto lo saludaba:

-Buenas tardes señor Bernhardt, ¿en qué le puedo servir?- agrego mientras torcía la boca y hacía una reverencia.

Christopher, solo se limito a hacer una inclinación con la cabeza y jalo a Alexa hacia la chimenea, momento que el tendero regreso tras una puerta que daba a otra habitación dentro del mismo local.

-¿ya tienes tus polvos Alexandra?-

-Aja-

-Bien, imita lo que yo…-

-Se utilizar la Red Flu, no soy tonta-

-Bueno, pues tu primero-

-No se a donde vamos-

-Entonces iré yo primero- dicho esto Christopher se introdujo en las llamas y pronuncio:- Mansión Bernhardt-

El padre de Alexa desapareció en un torbellino de llamas verdes.

-Bien, creo que es mi turno- pensó en voz alta la chica- Mansión Bernhardt- pronuncio claramente, el viaje le resulto un poco mas recomendable que le traslador y hubiera preferido utilizar la Red Flu en lugar de el.

Cuando llego a su destino pudo apreciar un sala oscura, de cortinajes verdes y dorados, con sillones cuidadosamente colocados y de impecable terciopelo negro, y la chimenea por la que salía tenía la moldura hecha de madera de caoba, sobre la misma se podía distinguir un escudo de armas que llevaba un oso erguido en una roca enmarcado por cuatro espadas. (N/a: ya saben, en forma de cuadradito jiji. XD).

Alexa se disponía a seguir estudiando meticulosamente aquella habitación, pero su padre ya regresaba a la sala con su madre detrás.

-Alexa, ella es tu abuela: Mildred Bernhardt-

-Un placer, Alexandra- dijo la temible señora después de la pequeña presentación que realizo su padre.

Mildred era delgada, de aspecto conservado, "seguro efecto de alguna poción" pensó Alexa, tenía los ojos grises, como los de Alexandra, aunque en ese momento ella los tenia violetas.

-Lo mismo digo, señora- dijo Alexandra tratando de hacer una reverencia, pero la mochila le impidió hacerla correctamente.

-Chris, ayuda a tu hija con esa cosa- espeto Mildred

Alexa casi se echa a reír al ver a su padre obedecer a su madre en un dos por tres, después de todo Mildred podría agradarle…

-Bien, sígueme, seguro tienes hambre, ¿verdad?- comento Mildred a su nieta, al parecer ella si se alegraba de tenerla en "casa".

Cuando entraron a la cocina la señora Bernhardt comenzó a gritar imperiosamente:­­­­­- Gilly, Gilly, con un dem… Gilly-

-Llamaba usted ama- contesto una elfina de aspecto agradable para ser, pues, una elfina

-¿Por qué has tardado en venir?-

-Gilly lo siente, Gilly estaba arreglando el cuarto para el huésped-

-Bien Gilly, te presento a Alexandra Bernhardt, te referirás a ella con el mismo respeto con el que me hablas a mi, ¿entendido?-

Gilly asintió tan rápidamente que se mareo, esas instrucciones le resultaron a Alexa un acto de torpeza…como si un elfo domestico no supiera que su deber es servir y ser un esclavo, esos pensamientos molestaba a Alexa cuando Mildred comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-Ahora vete, la señorita quiere comer algo, apresúrate-Gilly desapareció tras chasquear sus dedos, pero Mildred no perdió ese gesto severo y se dirigió a Chris- ¡y tu, no puedo crees que ni siquiera le hayas invitado una comida a tu hija-

Alex estuvo aun pelo de reír a carcajada suelta, pero reprimió ese sonido y lo disfrazo con una tocecilla.

Alexa comió hasta saciarse aunque se reprocho a si misma por estar utilizando los servicios de una elfina domestica.

Cuando hubo acabado la ultima cucharada de puré de papas, se dirigió a la sala principal.

-Oh, querida-dijo la señora Bernhardt apenas ella apareció por la puerta-imagino que estarás cansada, ¡Gilly! ¡Gilly! Condenada elfina donde dem…-

- ¿llamaba a Gilly, Señora?-dijo Gilly haciendo una exagerada reverencia

-Si, Gilly, lleva a la señorita a su nueva habitación-

-Oh, Gilly llevara a su nueva amita a su habitación-contesto Gilly haciendo otra reverencia pero esta vez iba dirigida a Alexa- Venga con Gilly joven ama, ella le guiara-recalcó la elfina.

-Gracias Gilly- pronuncio Alexa-espera un momento por favor-

Alexandra e apresuro a tomar su maleta encantada, pero Gilly la arranco de sus manos y murmuro algo, de lo cual Alexa solo distinguió:"Gilly, trabajo, usted no".

La elfina comenzó a subir las escaleras con alexa detrás, la chica observaba todo con atención y en ese instante reparo en un detalle: Gilly no usaba una túnica de esclavitud, en su lugar llevaba prendas a su tamaño: estaba enfundada en una farda de color rojo y una blusa café y usaba unas graciosas sandalias.

-No quiero parecer grosera Gilly, pero ¿Por qué llevas ropa?-

-Porque Gilly es libre amita, Gilly fue liberada, pero Gilly nunca abandonara esta familia, ellos son magos buenos, si Gilly lo cree- y sin decir mas continuaron escaleras arriba, al llegar de lleno a la segunda planta de la mansión, había una bifurcación, Gilly giro hacia la izquierda y en la puerta que estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo era la que indicaba la habitación de la señorita Bernhardt.

Gilly abrió la puerta y dejo al descubierto una amplia habitación de paredes y muebles blancos, la cama con dosel, era de tamaño matrimonial, tenía una mesita de noche de cada lado y un enorme armario igual blanco.

-Gilly estará en las cocinas, en caso de que la amita la necesite, solo debe llamarle-

-Gracias Gilly-

En cuanto la elfina hubo desaparecido, Alexa se apresuro a guardar el contenido de se "magibolsa" y termino mas rápido de lo que esperaba, así que decidió tomar una siesta, aunque después de un rato no fue la mejor idea: estaba soñando con su madre y cunado abrió los ojos se topo con los ojos color esmeralda de Gilly.

-La cena esta lista joven ama- anuncio la elfina enderezándose.

-Gracias Gilly, ya bajo- Alexa se puso de pie al tiempo que Gilly desaparecía de nuevo, se vio en el espejo y decidió que no le gustaba llevar el cabello anaranjado, hizo un gesto demasiado extraño y su cabello se torno azul.

-Así esta bien- dijo en voz alta y mientras caminaba iba cambiando el color de sus ojos, pero prefirió dejarlos como eran al natural: grises. Al salir de su habitación su la falda negra que usaba en ese momento se atoro con la puerta "genial" pensó con amargura y como pudo safo la larga falda, bajo la comedor, abrió le cancel con el que se dividía le salón de fiestas y el comedor y se llevo una desagradable sorpresa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conociéndonos**

-Buenas noches- saludó Alexandra mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Buenas noches- respondieron los presentes

-¿Recuerdas a los Malfoy?- inquirió su padre

-Si, ha sido un placer- respondió Alexa con falsa cordialidad, la verdad era que la chica pensaba que el hecho de que fueran amigos de su padre ya los hacía demasiado sospechosos, aun así, forzó una sonrisa, pero después se percato de la presencia de otra mujer además de su abuela.

-Ella es-comenzó a decir Chris- Narcisa Malfoy-

-Un gusto conocerla, madame- repuso Alexa con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente, Alexa hizo gala de los modales de etiqueta que su madre le había enseñado años atrás…su madre, Alexa sin proponérselo soltó un suspiro que llamó la atención de Draco, pero el chico se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fugaz,

Cuando todos se hubieron retirado de la mesa, se dirigieron al salón donde los adultos comenzaron una charla muy amena y casi ni prestaron atención a los adolescentes que se estaban aburriendo de muerte. Chris y Mildred hablaban de aLexa como si ella no estuviera allí, lo mismo hicieron los Malfoy…

Alexa empezaba a divagar en su mundo de recuerdos cuando se miro la mano y ahí estaba el anillo de su madre, pero un carraspeo por parte de Draco la bajo a la tierra…

-Dime ¿por qué no ingresaste desde un principio a Hogwarts?-

-Yo asistía a Beauxbatons, en Francia, pero…-Alexa en verdad no quería hacer un viaje introspectivo en ese momento, no tenía el ánimo suficiente como para decir que apenas dos días antes había muerto, aspiro hondo y soltó el aire con pesar, mientras su cabello se teñía de un color que tiraba al gris, ante esto el rostro de Draco adquirió un aire entre sorprendido y malévolo.

-Eres una metamorfomaga-soltó de repente el rubio

-Aja- admitió Alexa sintiéndose aliviada al ver que el chico ya no demostraba ningún interés en saber por que no había vivido en Inglaterra hasta ese momento.

-Deberías estar en Slytherin-dijo Draco después de varios minutos de silencio

-¿Por qué dices eso?-replicó Alexa sin tratar de disimular su molestia

-Porque eres de sangre pura, creí que eso era obvio- respondió Draco haciendo mas notorio el modo en que arrastraba las palabras y con tono sarcástico

-¿Sabes, Malfoy, apuesto a que hay chicos de sangre pura en las cuatro casas, no solo en Slytherin, y te apuesto también lo que sea a que hay de todo en… Slytherin, yo por mi parte no creo que los hijos de muggles, los de sangre pura y los llamados mestizos tengan diferencias, muchas veces no influye en tu inteligencia-Alexa barrio con la mirada a Draco- en tu manera de ser y de pensar…-

-Pues ahí, Bernhardt, es donde diferimos, nosotros los sangre limpia somos más…-

-prejuiciosos- completo Alexandra-afortunadamente no me incluyo en ese grupo-agregó después.

-Me parece, Lexy, que no nos llevaremos bien-

-Lo mismo digo… y no me llames Lexy- Alexa se puso de pie y su cabello se torno de un rojo muy llamativo e hizo que Draco se riera.

La chica salió del salón sin que los adultos lo notaran.

Una vez al pie de las escaleras llamo a Gilly, y, recordando como era la elfina de lenta, decidió no llamar una segunda vez, a los 30 segundos de haberla llamado Gilly hizo su aparición.

-Aquí esta Gilly, amita- dijo la elfina mientras realizaba una reverencia.

-Gilly, estoy aburrida, dime ¿tienen biblioteca?-

-OH, si, si, si, amita, hay una enorme biblioteca y hay también un sótano donde su padre se reúne con sus amigos-

-¿Amigos?-

-Si, amita, el señor Bernhardt tiene amigos, antes de que el se fuera a Francia a presenciar su nacimiento, amita, se reunían muy a menudo, un año después dejaron de hacerlo, si señorita-Gilly había soltado la boca mas de lo debido Alexa supuso que al ser una elfina libre no tenia ningún remordimiento de decir todo aquello, además de que no parecía haberlo dicho con una segunda intención.

Minutos más tarde se hallaba en una basta biblioteca, estaba leyendo un libro sobre el origen de las artes oscuras, al parecer era un libro de las ultimas décadas pues mencionaban a Voldemort y el año de su caída, justo uno después de su nacimiento, en ese momento Alexa no relacionó las reuniones de su padre con Voldemort, pero de alguna manera una sospecha crecía en su interior, algo que vinculaba a su padre con el lado oscuro.

Tras estar leyendo un buen rato se empezaba a cansar, repentinamente su abuela entró a la biblioteca anunciando que los Malfoy se iban "menos mal", pensó Alexa mientras salía de la biblioteca para dirigirse al vestíbulo donde los tres rubios esperaban a ser despedidos por la familia Bernhardt en pleno.

Era la mañana del 1 de septiembre y Mildred Bernhardt había solicitado un vehículo del ministerio para le traslado a King's Cross.

El camino fue bastante aburrido, su abuela parecía muy entusiasmada ante la idea de que un Bernhardt más estuviera en Slytherin; ilusión que no era compartida por Alexandra, ahora que lo pensaba ella misma estaba siendo prejuiciosa, nadie le había asegurado que todos los Slytherin fueran malos, de ahora en adelante no se cerraría ante ninguna de las casas.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Alexa se mostró un poco desesperada pues ningún tren tenía pinta de estar a punto de dejar la estación.

Su abuela contempló la impaciencia en el rostro de su nieta e inmediatamente le explico lo de la barrera para entrar en el anden 9 ¾.

Una vez que hubieron cruzado la barrera se toparon con dos rubios: Draco y Narcisa Malfoy.

-Hola Cissy, hola hijo- saludó Mildred a los Malfoy.

-Buenos días contestaron ambos-

-Lexy-comenzó a decir su abuela y por un momento Alexa creyó que su cabello se tornaría rojo, pero solo alcanzo una tonalidad amarilla-yo te tengo que dejar, pero la señora Malfoy va a ser muy amable en despedirte ¿de acuerdo? También te pueden ayudar a encontrar…

Pero Alexa ya no escuchaba, porque a lo lejos estaba Neville que la saludaba con amplio gesto de mano al cual alexa correspondió con mucho entusiasmo.

-Querida ¿a quién saludas?-preguntó de repente Mildred

-A un chico, se llama Neville Longbottom, me ayudo a hacer las compras en el Callejón Diagon y es muy…-

-¿Por qué no te ayudo tu padre?-

-No lo sé pero cuando lo averigüe me avisa por favor, bueno, gracias Abuela, iré a buscar compartimiento con Neville-

-No será necesario, Lexy-Draco enfatizó el sobrenombre-puedo presentarte a Pansy, es una chica muy amable, es de mi curso y casa, seguro te llevarás bien con ellas-agregó con una sonrisa algo diabólica dibujada en su rostro.

-Me parece perfecto Draquito-dijo la señora Bernhardt-ahora si me tengo que ir, Cornelius quería hablar conmigo…que disfrutes tu ciclo escolar, Lexy, y me envías una lechuza con la buena noticia de tu selección ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si abuela-respondió monótonamente.

Mildred traspasó la barrera y diez minutos después Narcisa hablo.

-Bien, Draco, te deseo un año soportable, ya sabes que te enviaré tus golosinas favoritas y me saludas al profesor Snape- y así, sin una abrazo o un te quiero hacía su hijo salió del mismo modo en el que Mildred Bernhardt lo había hecho.

-Ahora vámonos- dijo Draco cuando estuvieron solos, pero para su sorpresa Alexandra ya se había encaminado hacía Neville, Draco no tardó en reaccionar y tomó a Alexandra del brazo y la llevo hacia un grupo de chicas en su mayoría rubias.

Al llegar a ellas, Draco toco la espalda de una chica de cabello negro, de ojos azules y expresión amargosa, que bien sería bonita si de vez en cunado abandonara esa expresión de enojo.

-Pansy- dijo Draco-ella es… ¿cómo te llama tu abuela? Ah, si ya recuerdo, ella es Lexy-

A Alexandra le hirvió la sangre al escuchar aquel apodo, pero aún así se contuvo (su cabello también).

-Alexandra Bernhardt, mucho gusto, soy una amiga muy cercana a Draquito-Draco no pudo evitar enojarse y Alexa no pudo evitar pensar que la venganza era dulce, además tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando vio la mirada que Pansy le dirigía al rubio.

A nuestra protagonista no le importaba ganarse unos cuantos enemigos en el proceso para fastidiar a Malfoy y al parecer Pansy pasó a ser miembro de su lista negra.

-Mucho gusto-repuso Pansy con una voz dulzona bastante fingida.

A las once en punto Alexandra se encontraba en un compartimiento lleno de chicas de Slytherin que ingresarían al quinto curso y mentalmente rogaba a Merlín no tener que quedarse en esa casa…

Pronto la metamorfomaga se quedó viendo por la ventana como el tren iba avanzando, no pudo evitar recordar a su madre…

La conversación de las chicas era bastante sosa: una chica rubia de ojos verdes, llamada Astrid Beckinsale, decía lago sobre un hechizo rejuvenecedor o una sandez parecida y otras dos chicas (Millicent Bulstrode y Gerladine Everingham) discutían sobre la mejor manera de bajar de peso…

Después de media hora en silencio y escuchando atentamente cada una de las conversaciones, sin que las participantes se dieran cuenta, Alexa ya estaba bastante aburrida y sin decir una palabra salió del compartimiento y tras caminar un par de minutos choco contra algo, mas bien contra alguien, un chico alto y pelirrojo le tendió la mano y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Alexa se acomodó la ropa y alzo la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro de George Weasley.

-Lo siento, es que iba distraída-

-No te disculpes… ¡eh Fred!-

-Espera George- contestó otro pelirrojo desde el interior de un compartimiento que tenía la puerta entreabierta

El segundo pelirrojo salio del compartimiento y para sorpresa de Alexa, ambos pelirrojos eran idénticos.

-Estaba haciendo negocios con Lee, me ha dicho que el nos conseguirá conejillos de… ¡OH lala! –Dijo Fred observando a Alexa- Dime George ¿dónde has encontrado semejante espécimen? no creo que sea de primero- agregó después.

Alexandra soltó una carcajada.

-Mi nombre es Alexandra y no soy de primero, voy a entrar a quinto curso-

-Pues nosotros somos Fred y George Weasley, comerciantes-empezó George

-Inventores-dijo Fred

-Bromistas- agrego George

-Y estamos a tus servicios- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

-y como buenos comerciantes, teneos que seguir haciendo negocios-complementó Fred

-Pero ha sido un placer chocar contigo, Alexandra- dijo George

-Llámenme Alexa, para acortar…-

-Si-

Dijeron los gemelos mientras se alejaban.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexa continúo su camino por el tren, a pesar de que una chica de cabello castaño y enredado junto con un chico pelirrojo le había dicho que no estaba permitido andar merodeando por los vagones.

Al principio le pareció que el chico no quería regañarla pero su compañera lo presiono…

Poco le importó a Alexa, pues siguió vagando, hasta que su peor pesadilla se materializó: Draco venía por el pasillo junto con Pansy

-No puedes estar fuera de tu compartimiento-le espetó Draco

-Ya lo se, un par de chicos mas competentes que tu se han encargado de decírmelo-

-Habrá sido la sangre sucia-dijo Pansy de repente-ella y Weasley salieron justo delante de nosotros-

-Te pido que no utilices ese término enfrente de mí- dijo Alexa

-¿Cuál¿Sangre sucia?-inquirió Draco

-Si, eso, no lo digas-

-¿Por qué¿Acaso eres una?- preguntó malintencionadamente Pansy

-No seas ridícula Pansy-dijo Draco casi gritando- si ella fuera una asquerosa como Granger no le estaría hablando y mucho menos te la hubiera presentado…

Draco y Pansy se fueron, dejando a Alexandra sola, la chica tomó el primer vagón que encontró vació y se quedó ahí…

El pitido del tren la despertó, había estado soñando con su madre, con ciertos momentos que ella creía perdidos en su memoria: cuando le enseñó a bailar para el evento Navideño de Beauxbatons, el día de su primera cita su madre se había puesto histérica…ahora todo estaba tan lejano que dolía.

Una corriente de aire helado se hizo presente en el compartimiento de Alexa, alguien había abierto la puerta corrediza que la separaba del mundo real: una chica mas o menos de su edad, rubia, peinada en una coleta, traía su varita mágica en la oreja, tenía ojos azules, saltones que le daban un aire de chiflada y en la mano izquierda sostenía un ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" y en la derecha traía una jaula con una lechuza pequeñísima dentro.

-Hola- dijo despreocupadamente aquel personaje

-Hola ¿quién eres?-preguntó Alexa sin darse cuenta de cuan grosera había sonado la pregunta

-Veo que los modales no son tu fuerte, en fin…ya hemos llegado ¿por qué no traes la túnica del colegio?-

-Me quedé dormida, yo soy Alexa Bernhardt y no has respondido mi pregunta-

-Ah, si tal parece que tampoco son mi fuerte-

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó Alexa totalmente desubicada

-Los modales, bueno, Soy Luna Lovegood, todos me llaman Lunática y deberías apresurarte a sacar tu baúl y cambiarte ¿te ayudo en algo?-

-No Gracias, solo detenlos hasta que me haya cambiado, por cierto linda lechuza-

-No es mía, en fin voy con el maquinista-

-¡Gracias!- alcanzó a gritar Alexa después de que Luna saliera del compartimiento.

Alexa se apresuró a sacar su baúl del apartado que horas antes había compartido con las Slytherin, se cambió hecha un rayo y después de encontrarse con Luna para después perderla de vista, tomó un carruaje hacía el castillo.

Entró al Gran comedor y no dejó de asombrarse pues el año anterior algunas de sus compañeras de Beauxbatons habían dicho que el castillo y sus instalaciones eran un desastre y en realidad era una estructura de lo más bella…

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts- dijo Albus Dumbledore con voz potente y una sonrisa gentil en el rostro.

Alexa estaba fascinada observando la vajilla de oro que estaba en las mesas y viendo las velas flotantes que reposaban sobre las cabezas de todos los estudiantes.

Una voz sonaba lejana…

-Bernhardt Alexandra-

Alexa podía oír esa voz autoritaria proveniente de una señora de gafas de montura cuadrada…

-Señorita Bernhardt ¿nos haría el honor?-

Alexa vio a una mujer de edad dudosa, con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, esta le señalaba un banco con un sombrero viejo y rasgado encima.

Alexandra se sentó en el banco y McGonagall le puso el sombrero, de la nada el sombrero (quien al principio entonó una canción algo perturbadora) comenzó a hablar.

-Bernhardt ¿no es así? Eres perfecta para slytherin, astucia, calculadora por naturaleza, pero eso no lo utilizas con nadie, podrías ser de Gryffindor, pero que dirían los Bernhardt esto te parecerá absurdo, pero… ¡Ravenclaw!-

Alexa se quedó en shock, por un segundo había pensado que la pondrían en Slytherin, de la que se había librado aunque no estaba muy segura de haberse librado de las caras de reproche que su abuela a veces dirigía a su padre.

La muchacha abandonó el banquillo y se sentó en una mesa repleta de túnicas con el escudo Ravenclaw, después de todo, esa casa no estaba tan mal y por lo que le habían dicho era la casa de los inteligentes, pero durante su selección el sombrero no había mencionado nada sobre aquella casa, como fuera ya estaba sentada junto a Luna Lovegood, esa chica le parecía a simple viste un poco rara, pero Alexa había sufrido de prejuicios lo suficiente como paraevitar tenerlospor si misma.

-¡qué bien que estés en Ravenclaw! Así podremos convivir mas ¿no crees? Además la mayoría del alumnado son de mente algo cerrada y bastante tontos, mira que no creerle a Harry Potter, yo ya le he dicho que le creo ¿tu qué opinas?- le saludó Luna

-Lo siento, pero no estoy al día ¿tiene algo que ver con "El Profeta"?-

-Si, aunque ese tema de Harry Potter no es tan importante, deberías leer los artículos que mi padre publica de los snorckacks de cuerno arrugado, son espléndidos-

-¿En dónde trabaja tu padre?-

-Es el director de "El Quisquilloso"-

-¿En serio? Mi mamá y mi tía me conseguían esa revista cada vez que podían, en Francia no se publica… ¡Ay madre!-

En frente de Alexa la mesa se lleno de diversos platillos, había algunos que no conocía y Luna muy amable y elocuentemente le fue explicando que eran ("ese lo hacen con orejas de doxy, en una ocasión sirvieron pudín de narciso pitante…")

Al llegar al postre Alexa sentía que ya no podía comer más, pero aun así se atrevió a probar el pudín de chocolate.

Cuando el banquete hubo terminado una chica llamada Padma les indicó a los de nuevo ingreso que debían comenzar con el recorrido del castillo hacía su sala común justo cuando comenzaban a avanzar Luna se paró al lado de Alexa.

-Tu ya conoces el castillo- comentó Alexa a Luna

-Si, pero todos los años hago el recorrido-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, pero a final de año resulta e mucha ayuda cuando intentó buscar mis cosas-

La cara de la metamorfomaga se torció en un gesto de asombro.

-¿Buscar?-

-Sep-contestó Luna mientras abría su ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso"-durante el año me van escondiendo mis cosas, ya sabes uno que otro libro, tinteros, pergaminos, en una ocasión se llevaron mi colección de estas-sacudió su revista-pero al final todo aparece, aunque después del tercer año (cuando tomaron mis revistas) no volví a traer algo tan valioso, a excepción de unos guantes de piel de dragón que eran de mi madre-

La "peregrinación" de alumnos de primero, junto con Alexa y Luna empezaron a moverse detrás de Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein.

-A mi madre me regaló un vestido de noche en una ocasión, ya sabes de esos muggles-dijo Alexa con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Mi madre no me regaló los guantes, yo los tomé de una de las cajas donde mi padre guarda sus cosas, ella murió durante uno de sus experimentos, le salió mal-

Alexandra no pudo mas que identificarse con Luna, se observó atentamente la mano donde portaba el anillo de zafiros de su madre.

-Es bonito- interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz algo lejana-demasiado para que lo uses tu-completó Draco.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces porque no mejor desapareces, le harías un gran favor a todos-contraatacó Alexa.

-Malfoy, ahí vienen tus gorilas, no deberías estar hablando con alguien que no es de tu casa- dijo Luna muy tranquila

-A ti nadie te metió Lunática-

Luna no contestó, pero como ella había advertido Crabbe y Goyle venían por el pasillo.

-Ehm, Draco, Pansy te busca…dice que… ¿Qué dijo, Greg?-comenzó Crabbe.

-Ah, si, dice que tienen que llevar a los mocosos a ver el castillo y la sala común- finalizo con trabajos Gregory.

Draco pronunció la mueca de asco que siempre lucía su cara.

-Las tengo que dejar, no sin antes… ¡diez puntos menos a Ravenclaw! Por cada una- se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Luna y Alexa regresaron la mirada hacia donde tan solo un minuto antes habían estado todos los novatos, ahora no había nadie, los ojos de Alexa se abrieron de la impresión y recordó que iba con Luna…

-Mejor vamos a la sala común, mañana te enseño el castillo después de clases…refréscame la memoria ¿de qué curso eres?-

-De quinto ¿y tú?-

-Yo de cuarto, pero no te preocupes, nuestras horas de término de clases coinciden, también las del almuerzo-

Caminaron durante diez minutos mas en los que reinó el silencio, al fin llegaron frente a una estatua de un hombre con gesto pensativo.

-No tengo idea de cual es la contraseña- dijo Luna observando fijamente la estatua.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-OH lo olvidaba, para entrar a la sala común se necesita una contraseña-le explicó pacientemente

-Yo no veo ninguna puerta-

Luna señaló la estatua

-Por cierto Al…-

-¿Al?-inquirió Alexa

-Si ¿te puedo llamar así verdad?-

-No hay problema, solo que nadie me había llamado así antes-

Justo en ese momento llegaron los prefectos seguidos de los de primero, Alexa localizó su dormitorio, regresó a la sala común y se despidió de Luna que seguía entretenida con su lectura al revés.


	6. Chapter 6

Noche de Brujas

La festividad favorita de Alexa estaba próxima y este año conocería una manera diferente de celebrarlo, en Francia, generalmente hacían un baile de disfraces y una pequeña representación de su historia en Francia, también había una cena donde destacaban los mas exquisitos platillos franceses.

-¿Lista para la cena?- preguntó Luna mientras se colocaba a un lado de Alexa en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Cuándo será?-

-Es este viernes… solo faltan dos días- Luna engulló una pieza de pan francés

- ¿No hay baile de disfraces aquí?-

-No Al, aquí solo hay una cena, cargada con dulces- los ojos de Luna brillaron de una manera muy extraña- ¡¡y con todo tipo de comida!!-

El día de Alexa parecía marchar bien hasta que poco antes del almuerzo se topó con Malfoy, por supuesto iba seguido de Crabbe y Goyle y lo peor de todo, traía a Pansy del brazo…

"_Reprime esos pensamientos nenita, lo que Draco y Pansy sean no es tu asunto"_

-¡Lexy!-

"_demonios"_

Alexa siguió caminando e ignoró olímpicamente a Draco, siguió con su trayecto hasta que la tibia mano de Draco sujeto la suya, entonces pudo sentir que un rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-Suéltame serpiente- murmuró Alexa

-Es lo que menos quieres ¿cierto Bernhardt?-

-Te digo que me sueltes-

Draco hizo caso a la petición de la metamorfomaga, quien ahora tenia el cabello ligeramente rosa, producto de una sensación desconocida para Alexa.

-Nos vemos en la ronda "Lexy"-

-¡AAARGHHHH! Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así- el cabello de Alexandra ahora estaba rojo- No entiendes o tus gorilas además de encargarse de tu protección se encargan de procesar la información que te dan-

-Cuidado Bernhardt- siseó Pansy dando unos pasos hacia la Ravenclaw.- Recuerda que nuestras jerarquías van hasta tu casa de aguiluchos-

Los dos salieron caminando de aquel pasillo

-vois-toi au diable- gritó alexa a todo pulmón esperando que aquel ser considerado humano entendiera su idioma natal (N/a: según mis fuentes, el traductor de Internet, eso quiere decir vete al diablo n.n)

Jueves por la mañana, esto en definitiva era un tormento tenía que cargar una buena cantidad de libros hasta su sala común solo por que al nariz ganchuda le había apetecido dejarles una redacción de sepa- Merlín cuantos centímetros.

-Maldito Snape, ojala Voldemort lo encuentre en su camino lo agarre de mascota grasienta-

-Si te oyen te van a quitar puntos Bernhardt- pronunció Draco con lentitud, mientras caminaba hacía Alexa

-¡Perds!- (N/a: piérdete)

-Oh lala, se me olvidaba que eres francesa- Draco rió, pero su risa no sonó vacía, al parecer en serio lo había olvidado- je me perdrai seulement si tu vas avec moi- pronunció Draco tan limpiamente como solo un francés podría. (N/a: solo me perderé si tú vas conmigo)

Los ojos de Alexa se abrieron de la impresión, no porque Draco supiera hablar francés, si no por lo que había dicho.

-Eres un idiota-

- Y tu una antipática, traté de ser tu amigo pero te negaste, así que ahora soporta las consecuencias-

-Tú no eres amigo ni de ti mismo-

-¿Eso es lo que tú crees?-

Alexa asintió vehementemente.

-Estás equivocada, soy buen amigo cuando así me lo propongo- Draco se acercó a Alexa con un aire que pretendía ser encantador pero para Alexa resultó aterrador tanto que dio un paso hacia atrás y de nuevo su cabello se tiñó de rosa mientras los libros caían al suelo y ella se vio de pronto arrinconada contra la pared.

-Puedo ser tu amigo- le dijo al oído

-Prefiero comer una caja repleta de escregutos antes que ser tu amiga-

-No dirías eso si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerme-

-Créeme te conozco lo suficiente como para mantener mi postura… y ahora ¡aléjate!- Alexa empujó a Draco recogió sus libros y salió disparada hacia el interior de su sala común-

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Luna escondida detrás de un ejemplar de "El quisquilloso"

-Nada ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Te veo algo acalorada y tu cabello esta rosa, no creo que lo hayas teñido de ese color a propósito ¿o si?-

Alexa ignoró a su rubia y distraída amiga

-Mejor vámonos a clases ¿ya desayunaste, Luna?-

-No, por lo que escuche los elfos están enfadados con los de Gryffindor-

-¿Y eso en que afecta tú desayuno?-

-Planeaba desayunar con Ginny, la chica pelirroja de Gryffindor, también va en cuarto, ¿ya te la he presentado?-

-No y aún no he captado el porque de tu ayuno ¿Por qué no desayunas en la mesa de Ravenclaw y ya?-

-Buen punto, aunque de todos modos ya no me da tiempo, mejor adelantemos el camino ¿qué clase tienes?-

- Transformaciones con Slytherin ¿y tú?

-Adivinación con Gryffindor, en esa clase me siento con Ginny-

Ambas chicas partieron y se separaron al poco tiempo de andar por los pasillos del castillo.

-¡Bernhardt!- grito Pansy justo cuando Alexa llegaba al aula de Transformaciones.

-¿Qué quieres?- replicó Alexa con fastidio

-De ti nada, solo te advierto que con que alguien te vuelva a ver coqueteando con Draco te las veras conmigo…-

-No he coqueteado con tu odioso novio además ¿qué daño puedes hacerme tu?

-OH cierto lo siento, se me olvidaba: te las verás conmigo… y con ellas también- Pansy señaló con la cabeza al mismo grupo de chicas con las que Alexa había iniciado el viaje en el expreso a Hogwarts.

Apenas terminó Pansy su amenaza, la profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta de su salón invitándolos a pasar.

La clase transcurrió normal, Alexa no ganó puntos para su casa, pero tampoco los perdió, la única molestia fue la sensación de ser observada, cada vez que sentía aquello recorría el salón con la mirada y siempre eran un par de ojos grises a tan solo dos bancas de ella, los que la vigilaban con cautela e interés.

"**¿Me puedes decir cual es tu problema?"**

Decía el papelito que Alexa había encantado dirigido a Malfoy, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Al final de la clase Draco se retraso, quizá a propósito, y Alexandra tuvo la oportunidad de acercársele.

-¿Tengo simios en la cara?- preguntó Alexa mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie, como si estuviera marcando el compás de una acelerada canción.

-No lo único que tienes es que eres terriblemente fea, eres más fea que Millicent-

-No eres gracioso-

-no es que mi interese serlo Bernhardt-

-Ya estoy harta de tus estupideces, porque no mejor me dices que es lo que quieres de una buena vez-

-Quiero que me devuelvas mi fama-

-¿tu fama de imbécil?-

-¿Te crees demasiado buena no es cierto?-

-Mejor que tu si-

-Si, seguramente con tus ideas raras y lo que es peor con tu procedencia rara- Draco rió- Tu madre estaba tan chiflada como lo esta Lovegood-

Alexa no pudo contenerse y su cabello se tiñó de rojo

-¡Cállate!- le espetó con rabia contenida

-¿Quieres que me detenga Ale?- Draco se acerco a la chica- por supuesto que quieres que me detenga, te molesta saber que tu madre estaba loca, que tu madre era tan mala bruja que tu padre la dejó, que tu madre valía tan poco la pena que ni siquiera un Bernhardt quiso quedarse con ella-

Alexa le dio una bofetada mientras luchaba inútilmente por contener las lágrimas.

-Supongo que eso te llena de satisfacción no LEXY-

-No imbécil, pero el hecho de saber que soy mejor que tu en TODO sentido, si-

Alexa salió corriendo del aula y dejó atrás a un Draco decepcionado de sí mismo, el en verdad no había querido ser grosero con ella, solo quería desviar el tema, no planeaba decirle que si la veía no era porque estuviera más fea que Bulstrode precisamente.

El resto de la tarde Alexa no salió de los dormitorios de 5° de Ravenclaw, el solo recuerdo de su madre la ponía así, ella misma había logrado convencerse de que podía superarlo pronto, sin necesidad de ayuda, pero es que ahí en Hogwarts solo estaba Luna, podía compartir el sentimiento de pérdida con ella, pero no podía compartir el sentimiento de la pérdida de esa misma persona, la única que podía ayudarla era su tía y con respecto a eso de que su padre las había abandonado… Alexandra sollozó más audiblemente, ese sentimiento de culpa la invadía de nuevo, eso también creía haberlo superado, pero al parecer tampoco había podido olvidar la manera en que se había enterado de la razón por la cual ella no tenía padre…

FLASH BACK

-Tengo que buscarlo, Claudette, Ale merece un padre ¿sabes?-

- Lo sé y apoyo la idea, lo que quiero que entiendas, Zoe es que Alexandra necesita un BUEN padre, no ese desgraciado-

Ale se acercaba sigilosamente a la recámara de su madre y podía escuchar una plática de adultos desarrollándose ahí dentro.

-¿O ya se te olvidó que las abandonó solo por que tuvo una hija y no un hijO?-

Si esa había sido la razón, a sus 12 años, en su pequeña mentecita, Alexa tenía la culpa de no haber sido un chico, ella era la razón por la que su madre no tenía con quien compartir su tiempo más que con ella… una chica.

-Por supuesto que no se me olvida, pero tiene que hacerse cargo de ella-

-En su mente, Zoe, el enviarte galeones cada semana es hacerse cargo de su hija, entiéndelo y no aspires a más por favor, no solamente te haces daño tu, también lastimas a tu hija-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Estás bien?- dijo una chica de la edad de Alexa

La pobre chica solo obtuvo por respuesta el que las cortinas de la cama de Alexandra.

No supo cuando se quedó dormida, lo único que sabía es que quería despertar, pero una parte de ella la detenía, la única manera de volver a sentir a su madre, de tenerla cerca, era en sueños…

Una mano la sacudía mientras entre sueños sollozaba

-Al, despierta- decía con voz tranquila, pero la metamorfomaga (que en ese momento no ostentaba sus dones) no respondía, Luna la movió bruscamente esta vez.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alexa mientras se desperezaba

-Me dijo Catherine que habías estado llorando, me lo dijo de una manera muy rara, me citó en el baño de Myrtle la llorona- la mirada de Luna se perdió por dos nano segundos antes de agregar:- Supongo que no quería que alguien la viera conmigo- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Así que fue ella a la que le cerré las cortinas-

Luna se volvió a encoger de hombros- Si es lo más probable, aunque igual y fue la única que se atrevió a decírmelo-

Alexa esbozó una sonrisa que contrastaba con sus enrojecidos ojos y el rastro de lágrimas que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Ahora- comenzó Luna haciendo que Alexa se sobresaltara- me tienes que decir que te pasó, no por nada estas así-

- No es necesario que me escuches, es algo con lo que puedo sola-

-Si puedes tu sola, tanto que te echas a llorar y te pierdes de todas las clases de la tarde-

-Draco- murmuró Alexandra

-¿Te importa tanto lo que diga ese tipo?-

-No, no es eso, es solo que me hizo recordar cosas y lo odié-

-No es bueno odiar a Draco, el hecho de que sea así de incompetente…-

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que odié mis recuerdos eso es todo-

-Te refieres a tu madre ¿cierto?-

Alexa solo asintió desanimadamente.

-No soy quien para decirte que va a pasar, digamos que no siento como todos los demás, pero estoy segura de que eres fuerte, Al-

-Yo también lo estaba- Alexa derramó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de desenvolver el paquete de comida que Luna le había subido hasta el dormitorio.

-Buenas noches, Al- dijo Luna a manera de despedida y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta…

-Luna, muchas gracias-

El viernes por la mañana se despertó como quien no quiere la cosa pero al recordar la fecha se alegró, por fin se repetiría el gran banquete que probó la primera noche en ese colegio.

-Buenos días- la saludó Luna cuando Alexa se sentó a su lado, peor en ese instante Luna se movió de su lugar y dio paso a los dos chicos que Alexandra había conocido en el tren: Fred y George Weasley.

-Amiga venimos mi querido hermano y yo- comenzó Fred

-Venimos a ofrecerte nuestros servicios, verás, resulta que necesitamos probar una nueva invención nuestra- continuó George- y tal parece ser que tú necesitas vengarte de cierto Slytherin-

-¿Quién les dijo que…?-

-Una chica de ojos azules que tiene nexos raros con nuestra hermanita, Ginny ¿la conoces?- dijo Fred

-¿Son hermanos de Ginny?- inquirió la temporalmente peliazul.

-Si, sabemos que no heredó nuestra encantadora imagen de chicos traviesos, pero eso no es más que un punto a su favor- respondió George.

-Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Nos vas a dejar utilizar a ese idiota de Malfoy como conejillo de indias?- pregunto Fred haciendo gestos de niño bueno.

-Digo que lo hagamos esta misma noche durante la cena de Halloween- acertó a decir Alexa.

Fred y George pasaron uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Alex, sin saber que un rubio platinado los observaba a distancia mientras sentía que en su estómago se desataba una revolución.

-Cuidado Luna-

-OK lo siento, pero es que juro que detrás de esa armadura vi un…-

-¿A qué fruta debo hacer cosquillas para abrir las cocinas?-

-No lo sé creo que era a la manzana-

-¡Luna este cuadro no tiene manzanas!-

-¡principiantes! ¿No es así George?-

-En efecto Fred hay que darles unas lecciones, si me permites Ale- George apartó a la chica y frotó la pera en el cuadro.

La puerta de las cocinas apareció ante los maravillados ojos de Alexa, ni siquiera en Beauxbatons había tantos secretos.

-Adelante, damiselas, bienvenidas a las cocinas de Hogwarts- pronunció solemnemente George.

Cuando entraron a las cocinas, Alexa pudo observar que había cuatro mesas colocada justo en las mismas posiciones que las que había en el gran comedor y si la memoria no le fallaba, ya sabía cual era la mesa de los Slytherin, solo había un inconveniente: las fuentes que irían a cada mesa seguían vacías lo que indicaba que todo seguía en su lugar de preparación.

Alexa se escabulló hacia el recipiente que contenía pudín de chocolate y se odio a si misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer: arruinar cerca de 6 litros de pudín de chocolate.

"1…2… no te atrevas Alexandra Angelique Bernhardt…. 3"

El líquido verdoso cayó de lleno en el bowl de pudín, Alexandra lo mezclo muy bien y advirtió a Luna y a los gemelos acerca del postre "envenenado".

No tenía ni idea de lo que vendría a continuación…

HOLA!! Hacia mucho ke no escribía, en serio mil disculpas a kien lea esta historia, pero he tenido problemas conmigo misma y sobreviví aki anduve escribiendo un buen rato espero ke les guste este cap adios!!


	7. Chapter 7

"_1…2… no te atrevas Alexandra Angelique Bernhardt…. 3" _

_El líquido verdoso cayó de lleno en el bowl de budín, Alexandra lo mezclo muy bien y advirtió a Luna y a los gemelos acerca del postre "envenenado"._

_No tenía ni idea de lo que vendría a continuación…_

-Hoy en Hogwarts se celebra una noche especial donde todo puede pasar- dicho esto Dumbledore dirigió una mirada llena de complicidad hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw donde una rubia y una chica de cabello azul eléctrico y ojos violetas pasaban la noche.

Alexa y Luna se vieron entre ellas.

-¿Crees que sepa algo?- inquirió Ale a su compañera

-Por supuesto ese Dumbledore lo sabe casi todo y lo que no… bueno supongo que lo inventa- respondió Luna mientras saboreaba un plato de puré de papas y carne asada con salsa.

La cena no tuvo nada de extraordinario hasta que las fuentes de postre aparecieron en las mesas Luna estuvo a punto de tomar un poco de budín pero Alexa la detuvo, por otra parte en la mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff todos parecían haber sido alertados, mientras que en la mesa de los Slytherin los alumnos ingerían budín como si fuera la fuente de la juventud eterna, después de dos minutos las reacciones dejaron de ser esperadas: Había chicos que tenían la cara cubierta de pelo, otros tenían la nariz o las manos hinchadas y Malfoy tenia el trasero del tamaño de dos sandías y sus orejas habían crecido descomunalmente, Pansy parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso pues le había crecido barba, Crabbe y Goyle no habían sufrido ningún cambio, al parecer no se podía estar peor o simplemente no habían probado el budín. Al ver todo aquello los profesores organizaron a todos los prefectos de todas las casas para que llevaran a los afectados por el incidente a la enfermería. Fred, George, Luna y Ale estallaron en carcajadas cuando a Malfoy tuvieron que cargarlo para poder trasladarlo parecía ser que su enorme trasero le impedía moverse.

-Tal parece que usted y los chicos Weasley son un peligro estando juntos, señorita Bernhardt aunque no me había reído tanto desde la ocasión en que el joven Longbottom hizo maravillas con su boggart- dijo Dumbledore cuando pasó cerca de Alexandra en dirección hacía la enfermería- Por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, que tenga buena noche- y sin más se fue.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó George

-Solo me dijo que no me juntara con ustedes-

Los chicos estallaron en risas.

-Señores Weasley, señorita Bernhardt, señorita Lovegood, acompáñenme por favor- dijo autoritariamente la profesora McGonagall.

"¡GENIAL! Simplemente genial" pensó Alexa con amargura.

Caminaron en silencio detrás de McGonagall hasta que entraron en lo que parecía su despacho.

-Me avergüenza el comportamiento que han tenido esta noche-pronunció con solemnidad.-Jamás había visto tal desastre, en cuanto a ustedes señoritas no puedo hacer nada, pero me aseguraré de que el profesor Flitwick les asigne el castigo adecuado-

-Si me permite, profesora- dijo George con cara de arrepentimiento-¿quién le ha dicho que fue nuestra culpa?-

-Para serle sincero señor Weasley el señor Goyle ha sido quien…-

-¿Le cree?- interrumpió Alexa por lo que George y Fred se miraron aterrados, nadie interrumpía a McGonagall, por lo menos nadie se había atrevido…hasta ahora

-Señorita Bernhardt, por favor evíteme la pena de quitar puntos a su casa-

-Lo siento profesora, pero solo quiero saber si usted en su sano juicio le creería a goyle, el es demasiado… mentiroso y usted lo sabe-

-Señorita Alexandra no le permito que dude de mi criterio y con respecto a la imagen que tiene usted de su compañero de curso creo que por algo lo dirá y en lo que a mi concierne no fue el único que los ha acusado, Peeves ha dicho que los vio entrar a las cocinas- George y Fred bufaron- Si también a ustedes señores Weasley, como decía los vio entrar a las cocinas sin mencionar que sus mesas fueron las únicas que no ingirieron el pudín-

-Profesora si me permite- inició esta vez Fred- tampoco los Hufflepuff probaron el budín no creo que pueda sacar conclusiones con respecto a eso…-

-Señores Weasley la discusión se ha acabado les comunicare su castigo más adelante pueden retirarse-

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la oficina de McGonagall

-Fenomenal- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-¿FENOMENAL?- gritó Alexandra al mismo tiempo en que Luna le sujetaba el brazo pues presentía que lo único que Ale quería hacer era golpear a los gemelos

-¿Por qué gritas Bernhardt?- preguntó Fred poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Se supone que no nos atraparían- murmuró entre dientes

-OH mi querida novata- comenzó George- en esto de gastar bromas siempre esta el riesgo de ser atrapados solo tienes que vivir con ello e ingeniártelas para zafarte del castigo- guardó silencio por un buen rato como si estuviera pensando- Aunque esta vez se nos ha ido de las manos-

Alexandra chasqueó la lengua

-Vamos no te enojes compañera además sabes que es emocionante estar castigada por primera vez ¿no es así Fred?-

Los cuatro chicos pausaron su caminata.

-No lo se George- respondió Fred- no lo recuerdo

Los gemelos rieron.

-Y a todo esto- dijo Luna, que había permanecido todo el tiempo-¿Para qué era la poción exactamente?-

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Pues la poción era para que las uñas crecieran descomunalmente- dijo Fred para después suspirar decepcionado, George le dio una palmada en el hombre izquierdo

-No te preocupes Fred, algún día lo lograremos- dijo en tono solemne como si estuviera en una ceremonia militar y después ambos rieron, de nuevo.

Era increíble lo difícil que era estar enojada con esos chicos, pensó Alexandra, simplemente eran simpáticos a más no poder.

-En fin, buenas noches damiselas- dijo Fred mientras George besaba la mano de Luna y Ale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sábado por la mañana, era un día soleado y lucía perfecto como para salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts, ese día no habría nada (o nadie) que pudiera arruinarle el ánimo.

Alexa tomó un bañó y se vistió de negro, para hacer juego con su larga cabellera del mismo color y sus ojos dorados.

Cuando bajó a la sala común espera encontrarse con Luna, pero la chico no estaba ahí así que supuso que ya estaría desayunando.

La joven Ravenclaw se encaminó al Gran Comedor y en la puerta unos brazos la sujetaron firmemente por ambas muñecas, la presión que ese alguien ejercía sobre las muñecas de Alexa se estaba volviendo muy dolorosa tanto que la vista de la chica empezaba a nublarse por las lágrimas. Sintió como la arrastraban hacía un lugar oscuro que luego identificaría como un armario.

-Suéltame- pidió Alexa en un susurro, si no había gritado era por que no le gustaba llamar la atención además de que hubiera sido inútil, todo Hogwarts estaba en el comedor y con el barullo no la habrían escuchado

-Escúchame- contestó aquella persona

Alexa se liberó de sus manos y tras conjurar luz con su varita vio los grises ojos de Draco, la expresión de la muchacha cambió totalmente y sus ojos se llenaron de rencor, algo dentro de Draco se paralizó al ver los ojos de la chica que regresaban a su color natural.

-No tengo tiempo para mas insultos Malfoy- Ale se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de aquel escondrijo, pero el rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la regresó a su posición original.-En serio necesitas desahogar tu frustraciones Malfoy-

-Draco- corrigió el

-Malfoy- repitió ella

-Draco- replicó el rubio

-Esto es absurdo-dijo Alexa- te llamaré como me plazca-

-No yo quiero que me digas Draco, así me llamo, Ale, enserio necesito que me escuches-

-Pues habla, si no hablas me voy-dijo Alexandra algo colorada al notar que el irse no era una opción puesto que Malfoy seguía sujetándola de la cintura, la chica carraspeó-¿Te importaría?- le dijo señalando la mano de Draco y mirando hacía nada en particular

-Lo siento- dejo ir a Ale-Mira, Alexandra, siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas, no era mi intención herirte si es que eso fue lo que pasó solo que… bueno no tengo justificación pero en verdad lo siento mucho-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Si-

-Bueno-Alexandra hizo amago de irse pero draco la retuvo por segunda ocasión

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Alexandra cansinamente

Pero no obtuvo respuesta solo sintió como Draco la besaba y ella sintió que su cabello crecía y se acortaba al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de color pasaba del negro al blanco y después al rosa que contrastaba con el rubio que le seguía, se separó como pudo de el esperando que no hubiera notado que ella le había correspondido el gesto…

Soy una maldita lo sé pero es ke es para darle sabor a esto XD en fin esperen el siguiente capitulo, bueno mejor no jaja, casi se acaban mis vacaciones y tal vez no pueda actualizar antes en fin, cuídense y analicen bien el chap. jeje


	8. Chapter 8

Se separó tan bruscamente de el que creía que le había hecho algún daño, pero no quiso regresar a verificar aquello, prefirió correr y negarse a sí misma lo que se venía negándose desde hacía meses: le gustaba Draco. De una manera enferma, contradictoria, incluso loca le quería y ese sentimiento tenía que desaparecer.

Llegó a su habitación sin saber bien como, después de varias semanas sin comunicación con su tía decidió escribirle una carta:

_Querida tía:_

_Te escribo en un momento de confusión y ansiedad, se que he sido demasiado desconsiderada al no escribir como te prometí, perdóname, no estaba preparada para compartir mi dolor, para aceptar que no solo se perdió una madre, mi madre, si no también una hermana, una maravillosa mujer…_

_Se que has tenido algunas dificultades con el ministerio en Francia y que por ello no puedes hacerte cargo de mi, pero ahora necesito estar en casa, en mi hogar, no pertenezco a Inglaterra, no pertenezco a esta escuela y no puedo quedarme, ya no, espero poder conversar contigo pronto y decirte de frente por que me quiero ir te necesito… mucho._

_Con cariño _

_Ale_

Tomo el pergamino lo doblo y con un silbido atrajo a una hermosa lechuza más blanca que la nieve y de ojos tan negros como la misma noche y al final de las plumas en sus alas tenia un color azul pálido.

-Ten llévala a tía Claudette – suspiró mientras veía como el ave levantaba el vuelo

- No regreses sin una respuesta- gritó antes de que la lechuza se perdiera en la distancia.

Ese día canceló s visita a Hogsmeade con Luna, de hecho no salió de la sala común de Ravenclaw hasta la hora de la cena.

-¡Hey Bernhardt!- grito Fred por entre la multitud que acababa de llegar

Alexandra se acercó a los gemelos.

-Pensábamos que te unirías a nosotros en Zonko-

-no tuve muchos ánimos de salir hoy-

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó George

- nada. Es solo que, bueno extraño a m tía-

-No te preocupes seguro la ves pronto, ya falta menos para vacaciones de Navidad- dijo Fred para alentarla

-Si ya falta menos, en fin ¿cómo estuvo su día?-

-Pues nada fuera de lo normal Alexa, solo anduvimos de aquí para allá ¡oye!- fred parecía haberse acordado de algo importante- Crabbe y Goyle andaban sin Malfoy, para mi que esa víbora esta tramando algo.

-eso quiere decir que tampoco Malfoy fue a Hogsmeade-

Alexa se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y se transportó a otra dimensión (N/a: te suena Johanna?) de la cual parecía que ni fred ni George podrían sacarla, hasta que alguien la tomó de la mano y al arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor, Alexa estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera reaccionó ante aquel individuo, solo percibió su cambio de escenario hasta que Draco paró de golpe provocando que Alexa chocara contra el

-¡Que demo…!- Alexa no pudo continuar pues de nuevo Draco la besaba y en su interior todo se revolvía, saber que Draco no era una buena persona, el hecho de que lo quisiera, saber que Draco era un mortífago potencialmente hablando, todo eso la desconcertaba, no pudo evitar aumentar la intensidad del beso como si con eso pudiera despedirse sin mediar palabra con el chico.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pronunció Alexa después de haberle empujado

-Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta-

-No deberías hacer eso, estoy en tu contra ¿recuerdas?-

Draco suspiró- te quiero- murmuró

-yo también –contestó Alexa antes de dar media vuelta lista para marcharse

-Espera-

-¿Qué no has tenido suficiente?-

-Muy simpática, solo te quería decir que tuvieras cuidado con tu padre, no es tan tonto como lo parece, averigua que le pasó a tu madre-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-si querer escuché una conversación, tu padre le dijo algo al mío que me hizo dudar-

-¿qué dijo exactamente?-

-"Zoe ya no esta porque yo lo dispuse así, tengo planes para Alexandra" o algo así, no quiero problemas solo te lo estoy comentando, ten cuidado.-

-Draco-

-por fin accediste a llamarme así-

-bueno no creo que después de que me hayas besado dos veces sea muy apropiado llamarte por tu apellido, siendo que te conozco mejor que eso-

Algo se le había pegado de luna, si tenía que ser eso, estaba siendo muy directa a su propio parecer, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-En fin, gracias por la información-

-gracias por el beso-

-tú lo empezaste-

-tú no lo rechazaste-

-me tomaste por sorpresa-

-¡después lo asimilaste!-

-¡querías que te empujara entonces!-

-Solo quería que fueras tu quien lo iniciara Lexy-

-ya me voy- se inclinó y beso a Draco… por tercera vez.

-Adiós-

En la cabeza de Alexandra había demasiada información: había iniciado un seminoviazgo con Draco, lo había llamado Draco, después de todo la carta para su tía no sería tan innecesaria, su padre en verdad pensaba, Draco le había dado la información anterior… eso era algo nuevo, ella pensó en serio que en Draco no había ni una pizca de humano, ella lo había descubierto esa noche y Draco también.

DADADADADADADADADAAADAADADADADADADAADADADADADADAADADADADADADADA

Me he tardado bastante, lo se y lo siento, también he perdido un poco mi toke, pero he de avisarles ke este es el penúltimo capitulo espero que les haya gustado y que el final que tengo preparado tmb les agrade en fin un saludote a mi JO!! Jaja cuidate nena!!! Y aki esta tu historia!


	9. Chapter 9

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado tan pronto que Alexa habría jurado que su tiempo se había perdido en alguna parte, no le costaba ningún trabajo mantenerse al día con los deberes y el hecho de que Draco la evitara (aunque en realidad era reciproco) le facilitaba el asunto ese del cariño mutuo.

Se subió a uno de los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade y siguió reflexionando en lo que había pasado la ultima vez que hablo con Draco, inconcientemente paso sus dedos por el contorno de sus labios _Podía haber sido peor _se repitió Alexandra por enésima vez en lo que iba de esas tres semanas.

Durante esas mismas tres semanas no había podido evitar preocuparse por su lechuza, aun no regresaba tanto con respuesta como sin ella y eso suponía, a ojos de Alexa, que su lechuza había sido interceptada (así de poco se fiaba de su familia paterna) o bien que su tía no podía responderle, lo cual la alarmaba mas.

Todos los alumnos que regresaban a sus casas por la temporada bajaron en tropel de sus carruajes para tomar los mejor compartimentos del tren; Ale por supuesto fue una de las ultimas en bajar.

Se distrajo unos momentos en lo que escaneaba el cielo con la última esperanza de recibir respuesta de su tía en la escuela: de esa manera evitaría los insidiosos comentarios de su padre.

Después de que el tren se hubiera puesto en marcha al tiempo en que Alexa encontraba un compartimiento vacío; al cabo de una hora el viaje dejaba de ser estresante para convertirse en algo deprimente. Se suponía que Luna también iría a casa por la temporada, pero al ultimo momento se había arrepentido y digamos que no le apetecía encontrarse a Draco, por algo lo había evitado durante tanto tiempo. El cosmos decidió entonces que Ale no debía tener lo que pedía, porque justo en ese momento entro Draco Malfoy con su cabello platinado, esa odiosa mueca de superioridad que era lo que mas le irritaba de él y una bola de plumas envuelta en ambas manos.

-Bernhardt-

-Malfoy- respondió ella adoptando durante un minuto el rostro de Malfoy como suyo.

-Impresionante- le alabó este mientras ella dejaba atrás la fina nariz de Draco y tomaba de nuevo la forma de la propia.

-Si, lo es, quiero decir: nadie podría tener esa cara de "bésenme los pies" mejor que tú, pero ya ves, habemos personas con habilidades-

-sin mencionar modestia eh Lexy-

-No me llames Lexy-

Draco se limito a observarla con gesto inquisitivo y tras unos minutos de silencio aparatosamente incómodos Alexa preguntó:- ¿Qué llevas en las manos?-

-Oh es cierto- el muchacho dejo en libertad al pequeño bulto de plumas y este revoloteo por el compartimiento para después aterrizar suavemente en el hombro de su dueña.

-¿Dónde esta la carta- efectivamente el ave no tenia nada consigo y el primer pensamiento de Alexa fue que Draco la tenia -_esa rata-._

_-_ No traía nada con ella-

-¿Por qué la tenias tu?

-La muy tonta, he de admitir que se parece a su dueña, el caso es que se estrello contra la puerta mientras Pansy la cerraba-

-ah- fue todo lo que atino a decir Alexa mientras sentía como el estrés era remplazado por una repentina oleada de rabia o (en palabras más honestas) celos.

-Pues te puedes regresar a tu compartimiento, Parkinson debe estar esperándote-

-¿Andamos de malas no es así?-

-Piérdete- espetó Ale y por un segundo su cabello se tornó rojo sangre.

-No, gracias, aquí uno se lo pasa bien- Draco tomó entonces la manos de Alexandra y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y cerró los ojos.

-Petulante- farfulló por lo bajo después de unos minutos, tras los cuales supuso que Draco estaría dormido, pero al oír un "Te escuché" de su boca se sobresaltó.

-¿Has hablado con tu tía?- preguntó Draco

-Le envié una carta, pero no respondió- Ale suspiró y se dedicó a ver fuera de la ventana

-Lexy-Ale lo fulminó con los ojos-lo que dije sobre tu padre…no lo tomes muy en serio, quiero decir es lo que escuche desde el otro lado de la puerta…no puede ser cierto…él-

-Si puede ser posible Malfoy- y volví a ser Malfoy -Parece ser que Lord Bernhardt no tiene escrúpulos-

-Te dije que te fueras con Parkinson- repitió tras unos minutos

-¿Estás celosa?-

-Por su puesto que no- aseguró Al y Draco, tras apreciar como su cabello se tornaba rosa, soltó una risita.

Draco no dijo nada más durante el viaje y se limitó a sostener la mano de Alexandra a veces acariciándola con el pulgar y otras veces envolviéndola con sus dos grandes y masculinas manos.

El viaje por traslador siempre era una pesadilla y sabía de muy buena fuente que su sobrina, Ale, lo odiaba al igual que ella. Claudette Tremont salió de la bodega abandonada a la que había legado junto con otras seis personas, estaba en Londres y se disponía a recoger a su sobrina en King's Cross, eran las 6:30 de la tarde y el cielo se podía apreciar oscuro y salpicado de las primeras estrellas. Solo le tomaría, si no mal recordaba, 10 minutos llegar desde ahí hasta la estación.

Cuando ingresó en el andén 9 ¾ se vio arrastrada por una corriente de padres alocados corriendo de aquí para acá, al igual que cientos de estudiantes de Hogwarts que batallaban con sus carros de equipaje y las jaulas de sus mascotas, a Claudette le tocó ver como una rana saltaba de las manos de su amo y el chico, de cabello castaño, bonitos ojos aceitunados y cara redonda, se las arreglaba para atrapar a su mascota.

Se dirigió, como pudo, hacia la orilla esperando ver a su sobrina, pero no la encontró por que al hubiera visto si no por que un chico medio bestia gritaba su apellido.

-Bernhardt- musitó Draco, apenas si podía respirar después de la carrera que había pegado - No te enfades-

Claudette observaba los ademanes algo suplicantes del chico rubio que se paraba ante su sobrina y después de un momento pudo reconocer ese cabello rubio -Malfoy-


	10. Chapter 10

-Eso fue lo que dijo Malfoy –concluyó Alexa mientras su tía la escuchaba parada junto al estufón eléctrico donde calentaba un poco de té

-Eso fue lo que dijo Malfoy –concluyó Alexa mientras su tía la escuchaba parada junto al estufón eléctrico donde calentaba un poco de té.

Claudette mantuvo una expresión serena.

-Ahora explícame exactamente como es que te llevas con Malfoy –

-Pues…yo tampoco sé, solo pasó –declaró la joven.

Su tía la examinó mientas el rojo subía desde la base del cuello hasta las mejillas.

-¿Es tu novio? –

Alexandra no supo que contestar, no era su novio, bueno, al menos el no se lo había pedido ¿Qué eran entonces? ¿Dos personas que se besuqueaban en armarios y pasillos pero que se decían enemigos?

-No exactamente –

-Ale, no planeo contrariar tus decisiones pero debes saber que los Malfoy no son buenas personas y dudo que ese pequeño calamar sea mejor que su padre –

Ale suspiró, acomodó su cabello verde seco detrás de la oreja y miró a su tía intensamente. –Me gusta –dijo al fin.

Claudette la observó, se dio la vuelta y quito del fuego la tetera que borboteaba, sacó dos tazas de la gaveta que estaba debajo del estufón y sirvió el té.

-Antes de casarse con Narcisa Black, Lucius Malfoy estaba comprometido conmigo –soltó Claudette –Un mes antes de la boda los Black ganaron mayor fuerza…económica, el ascenso de Voldemort era más evidente y la familia Malfoy no pudo resistirse a pasar a manos de un mejor postor que los Tremont. Después de eso me fui a Francia con la abuela Sophie…No quiero verte herida, ten cuidado –Claudette sorbió un poco de té, sintió apenas como el líquido le quemaba la lengua.

-¿Le querías, cierto? –pregunto la metamorfomaga revolviendo distraídamente el té.

-El me hizo quererle, pero jamás sintió lo mismo, era todo conveniencia –

Alexandra no supo que decir, o para el caso, ni siquiera sabía se debía decir algo.

-En fin, te diré que tengo un antiguo colega en el ministerio de magia, esta dentro del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional**,** se llama Antoine Clavel, seguro tu padre tiene algo turbio. –

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –preguntó Ale

-Pienso llevarte de nuevo a Francia, pero primero debemos averiguar si ese bastardo tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de tu madre –Claudette bebió más té.

-A mi parecer todo esto es muy extraño –replicó Alexa, se llevó la taza a los labios y antes de beber de ella se detuvo, miró a su tía y preguntó:- ¿Saben los bernhardt que estoy contigo? –

Claudette abrió los ojos –Diantre –soltó –se supone que solo te recogería nunca acordaron dejarte pasar la noche aquí, debo llevarte con ellos –

Ninguna de las dos terminó el té y tan pronto como se hallaron fuera del alcance de la vista de los muggles, desaparecieron rumbo a la mansión Bernhardt.

-Sentimos el retraso –fue lo primero que dijo Claudette mientras se paraba frente a la abuela Bernhardt.

-No te preocupes, Claudette –replicó la señora y con un movimiento del brazo la invitó a sentarse.

-Alexa, haz el favor de ponerte algo más presentable, querida, los Malfoy vienen en camino –

Alexa se detuvo antes de proferir alguna exclamación, tenía menos de tres horas que se había separado de ese cabezota y ahora tenía que compartir la mesa con él…de nuevo.

-Si abuela –respondió la chica antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del salón.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y cuando llegó a su cuarto se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Quería ver a Draco y quería que su tía lo conociera de manera un poco más intima. "Si tan solo supiera que besa bien". El pensamiento la hizo reír un poco. Se puso de pie para observar su reflejo en el espejo. Dejó de lado todas sus dotes de metamorfomaga y quedó una bruja de cabello negro, nariz fina, tez media y ojos grises. Sonrió al verse a sí misma después de tanto tiempo. Sacó una túnica blanca del armario y dejó su cabello castaño correrle por la espalda.

-Señorita –irrumpió una de las elfinas domésticas –Dice la señora Bernhardt que debe bajar a recibir a los invitados. –

-Gracias, en un momento bajo –respondió Alexa.

Se puso los zapatos bajo la atenta mirada de la elfina.

-Bien, Kihn… ¿cómo luzco? –

-Hermosa señorita –contestó la criatura.

Entró al salón con un poco de timidez. Su padre, Lucius y Draco Malfoy se pusieron de pie para recibirla, los tres caballeros hicieron un leve movimiento de cabeza para saludarla.

-Hola, un placer verte de nuevo –dijo Narcisa Malfoy mientras le indicaba que se sentara junto a ella.

-Buenas noches señora Malfoy –

-Llámame Narcisa, querida –

Alexa sonrió por compromiso, la verdad era que Narcisa Malfoy le daba algo de…escalofríos.

-Cuéntenos –dijo entonces Lucius -¿Cómo les fue en el primer trimestre en el colegio? –preguntó dirigiéndose a ambos adolescentes.

Ambos sentados con las espaladas rectas y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en señal de respeto.

-Bien –respondieron al unísono y por primera vez en la noche sus ojos se encontraron.

Se sonrieron.

-Bueno, bueno, pasemos al comedor –dijo la abuela Bernhardt

Los jóvenes se rezagaron un momento en el salón.

-¿Sigues molesta por lo que pasó en el tren? –preguntó Draco en un susurro.

-No, si Panza quiere colgarse de tu brazo y besarte en la mejilla, me da exactamente lo mismo.-

-No me lo pareció, la manera en que me ignoraste me dijo todo lo contrario –

-Pues…-la mente le quedó en blanco –Pues –repitió –puedes pensar lo que quieras.

Draco se acercó más a ella.

-Mejor dime que te molesta –replicó en su oído-

-Pues si, me molesta, pero tu sabrás lo que en verdad quieres y…-la frase de la chica quedo refundida en un rincón de su mente, misma que se quedó fuera de servicio al sentir el contacto de los labios de Draco con los suyos. Le tomo la cara con ambas manos queriendo aferrarse a él.

-Madre mía –exhaló Narcisa Malfoy. Ambos chico se separaron de sobresaltó.

-Me parece que son buenas noticias –dijo Narcisa mientras se acercaba al sillón donde había dejado su abrigo –Draco tal parece ser que ya podremos compartir las noticias con Alexandra –la metamorfomaga miró con gesto interrogante a Draco.

-Bueno jóvenes, sigan en lo que estaban, ya los excuso yo con Mildred –

Una vez que Narcisa hubo desaparecido, Alexa se volteó con mirada interrogante hacia Malfoy.

-¿Qué noticias? –inquirió con los ojos entornados. Su cabello estaba adquiriendo un tono magenta amenazador.

-Ale, no te enojes por lo que voy a decir –

-Dilo –ordenó la chica.

-Tu padre, bueno nuestros padres acordaron nuestro compromiso –

La mente de Alexa se quedó en blanco, se sentía mal, de hecho, muy mal

-¿Compromiso? –Repitió Alexandra – ¿Me estas diciendo que sabías esto desde que nos conocimos en Floreans Fortescue?-

Draco guardó silencio. Alexa se dejó caer en un sillón. El rubio se aproximó y apenas pudo abrir la boca cuando Alexandra levantó una mano haciéndolo callar.

-No digas nada, no sé que pensar. Quiero decir, por principio de cuentas estamos muy jóvenes, demasiado diría yo, así que no me molestaré en rebatir la decisión de mi padre, ahora TÚ-sus ojos se enfocaron en el y de nuevo se sintió mal –Me mentiste –susurró -¿Te acercaste a mí con la intención de hacer que yo…? ¡Argh! Yo de verdad creí que tu me…tu sentías algo por mí –

-¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario? –

-En este momento no puedo pensar –declaró Alexa –Ve a cenar y diles que tengo revuelto el estómago o invéntate algo, igual y son tan idiotas como yo como para creerte.-

-Lexy no digas eso, lo estas tomando muy mal –

-Mira, tengo quince años, es una edad en la que no puedo tomar este tipo de relaciones tan en serio así que no te preocupes, esto va a quedar olvidado –

-¿En serio? –

-Tan olvidado como lo que pasó antes de que tu mamá nos interrumpiera –

Draco quedó paralizado, estaba terminando con "eso", pero no le iba a rogar eso no era algo que hiciera un Malfoy.

-Muy bien –dijo. Salió de la habitación y se fue al comedor, pero un peso se había instalado en su espalda y apenas le dejaba respirar. El sentimiento de culpa lo embargaba y no tenía solución…o tal vez si, pero él nunca pediría perdón.

Los días siguientes los Malfoy fueron muy bien recibidos en la casa Bernhardt pero Alexa se negaba a hablar con Draco.

El día de navidad, después de la cena, el rubio la arrinconó contra la pared de la biblioteca.

-No te voy a pedir perdón –declaró –Pero te voy a decir que en verdad no creí que fuera a terminar así –

-Estas justificándote –replicó Alexa apenas intimidándose por la actitud de Malfoy.

-No es así –

-Si, y no planeo discutir contigo…-

La besó, ella lo empujó.

-¿No tienes otra manera de callarme? –

-Si, pero esta es la mejor –

-Mira Draco lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar, pero debes prometerme que será un secreto –

Y Draco Malfoy escucho atentamente lo que Alexa le explicaba, aceptó cada parte de su plan, excepto la última:

-Me iré a Francia con mi tía -


	11. Chapter 11

-Me iré a Francia con mi tía –

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco ausente.

Alexandra lo miró fijamente, después puso su mano en el rostro del chico.

-Me voy a Francia, no me voy a quedar a esperar que la abuela me case con quien ella quiera, no va conmigo – Ale retiró su mano.

-Pero no dejará que te vayas así como así –rebatió Draco.

-No planeo pedirle permiso, además no creo que Mildred Bernhardt tenga cara para exigirme algo después de lo que se sabe de su hijo –

Draco la miró totalmente sorprendido. Esa era Alexandra Angelique Bernhardt diciéndole que se iría de Inglaterra así como así dejándolo solo, no lo entendía o simplemente se negaba a ello y finalmente no contuvo la duda.

-¿Es lo que quieres? –le preguntó a la chica y ella sólo asintió.

- Este no es mi lugar- le dijo al cabo de unos minutos en los que el silencio había consumido la poca esperanza que tenía Malfoy de solucionar las cosas.

-Vamos a cenar, Mildred debe estar esperándonos-

En efecto todos los presentes en la cena de año nuevo estaban esperando a los dos jóvenes. La mesa estaba atestada de platillos exóticos que complacían el gusto de la abuela Bernhardt, dos elfos domésticos están parados al final de la larga mesa, justo detrás de Christopher, esperando órdenes.

-Que empiece la cena – anunció Mildred y todos los pequeños antes chasquearon los dedos. Las soperas volaron sobre la mesa y vertían crema de Alexandra no sabía que en la vajilla de cristal.

Cenaron entre las risas de los adultos, el ambiente era relajado aunque Alexa podía captar algunas de las miradas furtivas que Narcisa le dedicaba y la forma en que Lucius susurraba al oído de la abuela Bernhardt mientras posaba sus ojos grises en el joven Malfoy y ella, alternadamente.

-Entonces, jóvenes – dijo Mildred mientras colocaba los cubiertos nítidamente sobre el mantel de la mesa. –Me ha dicho Cissy que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien – movió las cejas de manera sugestiva y Alexa supo que su cabello se había tornado anaranjado.

Draco carraspeó y evito por todos los medios mirar a Alexa.

-Si, nos llevamos bien- murmuró Alexa cuando vio, gracias a una copa, que su cabello era oscuro de nuevo.

-Lexy me ha ayudado con alguna de las tareas de Runas Antiguas, es my buena estudiante – Agregó Draco _"Y besa, que ¡qué le cuento señora Bernhardt! ...si, sería bueno decírselo…" _

-Supongo que Draco ya te lo habrá dicho Alexandra,- interrumpió Christopher –nos gustaría que los Malfoy y los Bernhardt fueran una sola familia –

Alexa asintió, retiró la servilleta que descansaba en su regazo y se puso de pie.

-Si, Draco me lo ha comentado, pero temo decepcionarlos…con permiso – sin agregar más se fue. Draco agachó la mirada pero recordó en presencia de quien estaba e irguió su espalda. Sonrió falsamente y dijo:- Ya voy yo a hablar con ella, lo ha tomado mal –

Sin dejar de sonreír, abandonó el comedor y una vez fuera perdió el porte y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba…se dio cuenta entonces de que no tenía ni idea de cual era su recámara…

-Lexy –siseó –Alexa- suspiró –Diantre, Angelique ¿dónde estas?-

-¿Qué quieres?- Draco se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz, que, aunque cargada de ira, era inconfundible.

-No te lo tomes en serio, ¿vale?- le ofreció una mano a la chica –de todos modos ya has tomado tu decisión, te vas y ya…-

-¿Pero qué significa esto? –gritó Mildred y el sonido alcanzó los oídos de ambos adolescentes seguido por el ruido de platos y otras cosas rompiéndose…

* * *

No es mucho, lo sé. Les pido una disculpa a aquellos que lean esta historia, sobre todo a quien va dedicada a mi súper amiga JO!!!! Cuídate espero que te guste y ahora si se acerca el fin muajaja!!


	12. Chapter 12

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada de alarma antes de precipitarse escaleras abajo. En cuanto entraron al salón encontraron a la anciana Mildred con la cara tan colorada como un tomate; la señora miraba con rabia a su hijo quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo junto a una bruja de cabello rosa chicle.

-Exijo una explicación –dijo la dama con rabia contenida a la vez que alternaba la vista entre su hijo, la excéntrica bruja y otro joven desaliñado.

-No se altere, señora, venimos del ministerio. Esto es una redada –

Si Mildred Bernhardt lucía enfadada, ahora estaba iracunda.

-¡Una redada! ¡En mi casa! ¿qué significa esto Christopher?- chilló escandalizada la cabeza de la familia Bernhardt.

-No lo sé,- negó su responsabilidad el padre de Alexa,-están locos -.

-Aquí están,-informó una voz desde las profundidades de una trampilla que, si a Alexa le preguntaban, lucía extremadamente tétrico…y eso que a ella le agradaba ese concepto.

Un hombre negro surgió de las sombras cargando un artefacto de apariencia repugnante, era parecido a un árbol invertido cubierto de moho cuyas ramas se abrazarían perfectamente a la cabeza de cualquier ser humano. Los ojos de Christopher se abrieron con sorpresa, era obvio que no esperaba que encontrasen tales objetos en su sótano mientras que en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy se dibujaba una sutil sonrisa.

Ella era observadora, incluso en medio de todo ese revoltijo de aurores, entre los cuales reconoció a otra metamorfomaga, se dio cuenta del gesto de Malfoy. Sintió que le hirvió la sangre, era coraje, coraje por su padre al que lo más probable hubieran acusado injustamente.

Quería hablar, pero sabía que si lo hacía habría dos consecuencias peligrosas para ella, por muy egoísta que pareciese: la primera de ellas, si ella hablaba y se demostraba la inocencia de su padre, tendría que quedarse en Inglaterra y tal vez malinterpretarían su buena voluntad con algo como cariño o respeto, y ambas eran un gran no en la lista de Alexa; la segunda era que si bien su padre era un fanfarrón que sabía tanto de las artes oscuras como Peter Petigrew, a Lucius Malfoy debería tomársele en serio, sin mencionar que no necesitaba convertirse en la Julieta de su Romeo.

Entonces hizo lo que cualquier Bernhardt haría: guardó silencio y dejó que los aurores se marchasen con su padre atado mágicamente. Se sintió mal consigo mismo e incluso tuvo que aguantar algunas lágrimas mientras se auto-convencía de que aquello era lo correcto, al tiempo se consolaba con el conocimiento de que su padre poseía la Marca Tenebrosa y eso era suficiente para condenarle…

Regresó a Hogwarts una vez más sólo para asegurarse de que no faltara ninguna de su pertenencias en el equipaje, aunque sólo fuese un pretexto para subirse al expreso con Draco y sostener su mano durante todo el viaje, para volver al armario de escobas fuera del Gran Comedor, aunque fuese sólo un pretexto para decir adiós después.

Pero la despedida llegó eventualmente y Alexa supo que ese sería el mejor beso que tendría en toda su vida y también el más triste.

Cuando vio su rostro lleno de decepción, sus ojos grises como nubes que anuncian lluvia, todo en él se veía apagado, y ella estaba segura que aunque quisiera en ese momento no podría deshacerse de su cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros, incluso si lo intentaba como desquiciada; su tristeza era inmensa, debía partir, ser repetía.

Después de lo que atestiguó en la mansión de los Bernhardt, el rostro calculador de Malfoy, supo que incluso si lo quisiera, ella y Draco no podrían tener algo que ver.

Así que sólo se fue y junto con su cabello negro y triste y los ojos grises como tormenta de Draco, también el cielo se protestó y llovió.

En toda su vida jamás se olvidaría de ese 4 de febrero en que tuvo que partir, pero poco sabía que ese 4 de febrero sería una fecha igual de inolvidable para el objeto de su afecto: ese día le anunciarían que se convertiría en mortífago, lo quisiera o no. Pero ella jamás se enteró para poder evitarlo, sólo escucho el débil y lamentoso adiós de un chico –casi hombre-, de cabello rubio, máscara de arrogancia y una recién perdida valentía.

-Adiós, Lexy –le oyó decir, pero fingió no inmutarse y no volteó el rostro. Se odió, por ser digna hija de Christopher, por dejarlo así, por ser más cobarde que inteligente.

Odió conocer a una persona que le robase el poco corazón que le quedaba, odio aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, pero se odió aún más el día en que los mortífagos irrumpieron en el Ministerio de Magia británico dos años después de su separación y cinco antes de su matrimonio, cuando le vio más delgado, más asustado, más peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo más niño. Con sus ojos grises sin el brillo de pasión, de esperanza.

Para muchos aquello había sido un amor pasajero, de adolescentes, pero bien dice que entre más se te imposibilita algo, más lo deseas y justo eso le pasó a Alexa con Draco.

Por ello cuando Narcisa Malfoy fue a entregarle en persona una invitación a la boda del joven Malfoy, no pudo evitar querer estrujarse el corazón para ver si dejaba de palpitar tan rápido, tan fuerte, tan devastadoramente.

Y ojalá eso hubiese sido lo que le partiera el corazón, pero no, lo que la mató de verdad fue saber que todo había sido planeado, cómo pudo evitar las lágrimas frente a quién el revelaba la verdad, nunca lo supo. Sólo escuchaba los sollozos de una madre que sabía que había roto el corazón de su hijo en nombre de una causa vil.

Pasaron los años y Alexandra Bernhardt se convirtió en Alexandra Boyer, tuvo dos hijas, ambas metamorfomagas, ambas estudiantes de Hogwarts y una de ellas enamorada en secreto del que en otras circunstancias habría sido su hermano o tal vez no hubiese existido. El tiempo no se detuvo ahí, Alexa envejeció con su marido y antes de morir se sintió mal poruqe incluso en ese momento no pudo dejar de preguntarse que había sido del gallardo quinceañero de cabello blanquecino y ojos de tormenta.


End file.
